Naruto's Birthday Bash
by FingerLickingGood
Summary: Naruto's friends have decided to have a surprise dinner party at Naruto's apartment. However, Naruto thought there was something lacking. What could it possibly be? SasuNaru. ONESHOT


Important notice: You ignore, your frigging fault. I would just deafen myself and pretend like nothing happen. This story is SasuNaru for a reason. The stupid people who read it and hate SasuNaru are just frigging stupid cause they can't read it properly. Well, of course, don't like don't read and I frigging kill the person who flame me... Homophobes, get out!

NARUTO'S BIRTHDAY BASH

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY, NARUTO!" Tsunade cheered at the blonde boy who had just came into the wasted apartment. Naruto smiled cheekily, surprised that his birthday wasn't forgotten. All his comrades were there and they were wearing formal dress and suits. The house was decorated beautifully and he had almost thought that he was somewhere else but his own house.

"Welcome to the Naruto Uzumaki birthday bash party! I'm sure you'll be having a good time with all of us today", Kiba who was wearing the butler uniform said, inviting him into his own house.

"Aw, shucks guys. You don't have to do this for me, you know", said Naruto. He wasn't expecting his birthday to be a special day for everyone. He was led to his own room by Kiba.

"Sir, your change is on your bed. Please get into the formal cloth", Kiba said formally, as if Naruto was a very important person.

"I'm not a VIP, you know", Naruto rubbed the back of his head. He was embarrassed when Kiba suddenly treating him like he was the hokage himself.

"No, Naruto. Today, you are a VIP and you'll receive the best service that your comrades could give to you", said Kiba, closing the door so that Naruto could change. Naruto shrugged and picked up the tuxedo folded on his bed. He checked himself with the mirror and nodded satisfyingly, undressing to his boxer and wore the change. The ninja jacket was kept inside the wardrobe; he won't be using it today. It wasn't like he got to wear that kind of cloth every day.

After tying the bow neatly around his collar, he checked again in the mirror before agreeing that he looked good enough for the party. He opened the door and was greeted by Sakura who was wearing a glittering red dress that matched her red shoes.

"You look handsome today, Naruto", complimented Sakura, smiling at him sweetly. If it wasn't because Sai had already dated the girl, he'd be dating the girl himself, but hey, he tried before but she never agreed.

"You look beautiful too, Sakura", Naruto reflected her compliment back.

"Aw, shucks, Naruto, you don't have to be so sweet. Happy birthday, birthday boy", said Sakura, hugging the boy. Naruto returned the hug with his own smile on his face.

"It's your sweet sixteen! You should enjoy yourself, dickless!" Sai said when the two entered the hall full with people. Sai was wearing a brown Sherlock coat.

"Why are you in Sherlock Holmes costume, Sai?" asked Naruto.

"Well, Sherlock attends party in his suit and no one says anything. So, I could wear like him", replied Sai. Naruto, not forgetting the playful insult Sai had given him, punch the raven's shoulder.

"That's for the dickless, though", said Naruto.

"Right. Whatever, Naruto", replied Sai, taking Sakura's arm and walked to the unoccupied seats. Kiba was attending everyone in the hall, pulling the chair out for the guests to sit. Ten Ten and Lee were wearing maid dresses (Gawd, Lee) and they were busy serving food to everyone. Even Gaara was there to join the party.

When Naruto saw the long table where everybody was sitting around it, it made him wonder that how the hell did they fit the table in the room with so little space.

'Maybe they are using genjutsu for this', he mused. He looked at everyone; almost all the guys were in tuxedo except the Hyuuga (and Lee) who was wearing their own formality and the girls, they were in dresses (except Ten Ten) with various designs from the boutique. His birthday was treated like a very formal occasion where everyone would be treating him like a lord.

It wasn't that Naruto wasn't enjoying it, he did, but he felt like something was lacking. He searched around to see what they were missing.

"Naruto, something's wrong?" asked Sakura.

"No, it's just that we are incomplete", said Naruto, still looking rather confused.

"Hm... we have been planning this carefully. We even put the ramen in the menu. What could possibly wrong with the party?" Neji cocked an eyebrow.

"Ramen? There's ramen?" Naruto cried happily, the entire thing that was troubling him forgotten. The rest nodded and they watched Naruto taking the ramen bowl, beginning to inhale them one by one. Tsunade took that as their signal to start eating and everyone picked up their forks, eating their dishes with manners (exclude Naruto here).

It wasn't until Naruto caught a glimpse on the scratched head plate on the wall (he put it there) when he realised what was missing. Sasuke wasn't there with them and suddenly, he felt like the birthday bash wasn't perfect. He stopped eating the half finished ramen and stood up.

"I think I'm gunna go to my room first", said Naruto.

"Do you feel sick, Naruto?" asked Sakura concernedly.

"I'm fine. I just need to find something", said Naruto and he left his guest.

Upon entering his room, however, he was suddenly shoved to the wall. He let out a silent yelp, closing his eyes when his back hit the wall.

"Usurantonkanchi, happy birthday", he heard the person whispered lowly at his ears but when Naruto opened his eyes, the person was gone.

Although it had been so short and although he didn't see the person's face, he knew who the stranger was. Naruto felt enlightened.

'That bastard even take the risk entering Konoha to wish me just that', he thought and when he walked to the nightstand, he saw a wrapped gift on it. He took the wrapped gift and examined the parcel before deciding that it was safe to open. Inside it was a collar with 'the property of Uchiha Sasuke' written on the collar surface.

Naruto couldn't help but felt like tearing the teme himself.

"BASTARD!!" he shouted loudly that the birds escaped from the tree just from the noise itself. Out far in the forest, Sasuke cringed, knowing that Naruto had opened his gift. Eventually, a smirk appeared on his face.

Sweet 16 was always the sweetest year in everybody's life and Sasuke couldn't agree more.

Fin.

To: Butt Fucker ton fuck you. Thank you for your kind reviews but I don't appreciate it very much. It's my fault that I haven't warn you but if you effing hate what I write, you'd better keep that to yourself, cause I don't fucking appreciate it and hah, I used the honorific of fuck! You turned me into a potty mouth now and you shall pay! To the other people, don't take his example and write me flames cause I'd find you and make sure my husband Itachi mangekyou you all if it happens again. Understand?

(You wanna fight me? Write your e-mail so I can stick the marker pen up your ass!)


End file.
